


After

by SianneKirsty



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SianneKirsty/pseuds/SianneKirsty
Summary: Ellis, Nick and their partly established emotional relationship share a bunk and get as close as possible for two grown men sharing a single.
Relationships: Ellis & Nick (Left 4 Dead), Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	After

Despite the pain numbing qualities of the amber liquid he'd inhaled, it hadn't alleviated the fact that his body didn't exactly _work,_ and his bad shoulder froze up as he tried to yank his arm free from his jacket.

“Damn it,” he groaned as he reached across his body to claw at the joint.

“Lemme help.”

Ellis had stepped out of his coveralls at this point and was standing in his underwear and not much else. Nick felt a wave of embarrassment as the kid leant forwards to help him tug out his sore arm then slid the other side away too. He hooked the jacket on the back of the door, giving the older guy a view of his rear side which wasn't close to bad to look at either.

“Nice ass.”

When Ellis turned to look at him with those parted lips, Nick just chuckled. “I'm only taking the jacket off.”

As he twisted to try and stretch out some, his shoulder sent a warning pulse of pain and before he could retract any of his movements, a burning onslaught accompanied the spark.

“Crap,” he slammed his eyes shut as he tugged his arm close against his chest and reached with the other to rub at his shoulder.

“W'happened?”

“Shoulder jammed up. _Fuck_.”

Ellis was quick to nudge his hand away but wasn't entirely certain what he was to do.

“Can y'move it?”

_No._

Ellis curled his hand around the offending shoulder and pushed his fingertips tentatively into the surrounding tissue. His touch was careful but he could feel the taut muscle underneath. There was pain that accompanied the action – so much for a relaxing alcohol-infused sleep – and Nick let out a pained gasp.

“El – stop. Please. Just - it'll work itself out.”

The younger guy's expression was that of concern, and he tilted his head as he loosened his touch but kept his hand there.

“Y'sure?”

“Yeah, it'll be fine. Happens all the time. It'll be fine.”

It wasn't always as bad as this but he couldn't remember a day in the last ten years when he hadn't hurt in one way or another. He just usually keeps it to himself, sometimes forces his shoulder to rotate a couple of times until there's a distinguished indication that it's functional again. He isn't quite sure what the problem is, whether it's the muscles being torn up and not healing just right or where he just did more damage than it first appeared. He'd never been one for listening to the advice of medical professionals, though maybe in retrospective he should have.

He could tell that Ellis wasn't convinced by his spiel and there was another surge of pain once more as his fingers bumped against tender, swollen skin when he pulled away.

He could just have been honest for a change, let the kid at least try and help even though it would be fruitless, but being honest was _hard_. Nick was so used to clamming up and hiding behind his sky-high walls that it was going to take a slow, gradual decent. Rome wasn't built in a day, and neither were his barricades.

“'kay. Jus' let me know if y'need me ta...I dunno. Help.”

Ellis' voice was so soft and so kind. _Damn it_.

“Yeah. I will.”

_Lies_.

“Just need to lay the fuck down.”

It appeared to dawn on the southerner in that moment that he was almost naked and he ducked his head with an embarrassed smile.

"I'll jus' climb on up."

The last thing Nick wanted was to be curled up alone in bed for another night, especially as the tides were shifting and if he could start to ride the surf then he wanted to more than ever.

He parted his lips to speak, but the kid was already up the ladder and out of sight.

He let out a staggered breath and eased himself down into the darkness. His shoulder remained tensed up and he held his arm over his chest as he shuffled himself against the thin mattress.

His back protested the stiff position and he moved against the flat pillow, trying to find an angle that he could work with.

"Y'want this pillow too?"

Ellis dangled it over the edge, the con's vision only just mapped it in the darkness. It made his lips twitch that the kid cared and wouldn't mind a night without if it it meant it helped him.

"You keep it, El. Do me about as good as being shot in the foot at this point."

"'kay. Lemme know if you do. S'colder than I thought up here."

"You stripped off, sport."

"Yup. Don' wanna put them dirty clothes on 'gain now though."

"You'll be good. Blankets are warm."

Ellis shifted around quietly and Nick found a position half-tilted with his sore shoulder raised against the shitty pillow.

"Nick?"

The soft, hushed drawl made him raise an eyebrow but he knew that the kid didn't need a response to continue.

"Can I come down for a lil' while?"

"I just got comfortable."

"'kay. I jus' thought it'd be-"

Fuck. Stage one of not being an asshole douchebag had to begin somewhere.

"I mean, you could. If you're cold. Just need to be careful, yeah?"

"'course."

As Ellis' feet met the carpeted floor, Nick shuffled across to make enough room. Singles were not meant for two grown men, but he was trying.

"Just give me a - _shit_." He grunted as his back twinged and his knees hit the wall.

"S'alright, don' rush on accounta me. Get comfy an' I'll squeeze in."

Nick knew his body well enough to acknowledge that comfort was far from possible and as he settled against the wall and the paper pillow he blew out a testing breath.

"I'm good."

The kid joined him, sliding underneath the scratchy blankets until the two of them met. The first contact was Ellis' leg against his thigh, then Ellis' hip against his ass.

The kid knew enough about his pain to not want to add to it and Nick appreciated the care as he slipped his bare leg slowly against his clothed one, tucked one arm underneath his own head then let his other hand test the waters.

Nick's elbow was bent, his sore shoulder lifted slightly and it was evident that Ellis wanted to steer clear of that. As the movements stopped and he felt safe enough to let out a breath without the younger guy jostling him painfully in one direction or another, Nick shifted his leg too, purposely drawing them closer together and indicating silently that the positioning was acceptable for now. Ellis caught wind of it, nodded and then tentatively curled his arm up and around, letting his hand graze against Nick's forearm the other side.

"s'this good?"

Nick couldn't see the Southerner's face without twisting, and he didn't attempt to. His voice was so close, just shy of feeling breath against his ear.

He nodded and Ellis relaxed.

One thing that they had to be thankful for was the privacy and personal space that each of them were given. There was a strict door-knocking policy, save for a life or death scenario but even then an urgent door knock was compulsory. They didn't have to worry about being disturbed.

“S'warmer already,” Ellis murmured, his lips still so close to Nick's ear. He moved his fingers slowly and softly against the older man's wrist just below where his dress shirt ended at the cuff.

The touch sent tingles down his spine and he tried not to stiffen. He didn't want the kid to think that he minded the touch. He _liked_ the touch. He really fucking liked it.

“If y'need me ta move or anythin', jus' let me know. Want you to be comfortable.”

“My body hates me, El. Don't talk about it, just...” he sighed and curled his hand upwards so his fingers bumped the ones grazing against his wrist. He grasped at Ellis' hand, pulling it down a little so it was closer and then threaded their fingers together.

He had held Ellis' hand in Savannah, sat with his thumb stroking his skin until he fell asleep. It had soothed the con just as much as it had the kid, but it had been a long fucking time since he'd done it.

Ellis let out a soft sigh and Nick felt him squeeze gently with just a hint of pressure to indicate that he was fine with it too.

“'M gonna stop talkin' soon, 'cause I know 'm annoying, but just wan' ya to know, Nick.”

Even the way the kid said his _name_ sent shivers through him.

“S'nice. Bein' close. An ah...really wanna kiss you again.”

He knew that turning that way was going to be a bitch, and there was no way that they'd both fit in laying in a position where _kissing_ would be possible.

“'M not sayin' we should kiss _now_. Not now, s'comfy, an' y'need to not move. S'just...soon? 'Kay?”

He squeezed the kid's hand again, shifted his leg and felt Ellis' lift and drape across it.

“Yeah, El. We will.”

Nick hadn't expected to sleep so well or for so long, but when he flitted out of sleep however many hours later, it was to the feeling of a leg still over his and fingers loosely connected with those of another. With the kid propping him up his shoulder had stayed off the mattress all night and though he had no plans to test it out any time soon, the searing pain had settled to a dull throb. His back was tense and stiff, but he was in a bearable position.

Ellis' breath was against his neck and he realised that he had woken up warm. So damn warm. It felt good; there had been far too many nights recently when he had almost been too cold to sleep. If only they'd got to this point sooner.

Not that he had anybody but himself to blame.

He shifted his hand to take the younger guy's hand more securely, brushing a thumb across the knuckles he rested against. It was the last place he'd ever expected to find himself; in the midst of a zombie apocalypse, sharing a bottom bunk with a fucking gorgeous guy from Georgia. But here he was, and here Ellis was, and the more he thought about how difficult it was to keep up all his damn fronts and personal barriers, he knew that around Ellis he didn't need to. Coach and Ro would have to put up with snarky, sarcastic Nick, and he would have to learn how not to be too much of a dick with Ellis when they were around, but he wanted to rehash being so close. Constantly.

He felt the kid stirring next to him, his body shifting against the mattress as he too returned to a wakeful state.

“Nn,” he groaned, stretching out his legs and stilling as he released where he was and who he was tangled against.

Nick tested a slight twist, just so he could take in Ellis as he woke. He moved slowly and was rewarded with being able to actually tilt himself in the right direction.

His greeting was in the form of a smile, and the kid returned it without hesitation.

“Mornin'.”

He tugged Ellis' hand across his stomach as he turned just a little more to lay flat against the bed. Being in one position for so long was never a good idea, and the shift was met with little complaint from his upper body.

Ellis' followed his movements and moved his leg to slot more comfortably, then tugged out his arm that was trapped between them.

“Y'sleep much?”

“All night.”

“Same fer me. Ain't been this warm 'n cosy in a while.”

“It's a reprieve to not be freezing our asses off.”

“S'the truth,” Ellis chuckled and yawned, tipping his head back so far his hat almost fell backwards. He nudged it against his hand to tilt it back and then smiled softly again at the older man.

“I do have one complaint.”

“S'that?”

“The bed. It's too small.”

“No shit. We'll hafta scout a double.”

Nick laughed and looked down at his arm where it was linked with the kid's. He wanted to move a little, he needed to, but he didn't want to let go or to lose the warmth of Ellis against him.

“Can I just-” he murmured, pulling his hand back but promptly laying his other hand over the other, dragging it across his body in the process.

He needed to stretch out some and he let out a deep exhale as he straightened his elbow to full extension. His shoulder let him take it there but Ellis kept a close watch, and of course it didn't come without a grimace. Ellis moved a little to let him lay his arm down, and he flexed his hand against him where it had resettled.

“I usually do all of my readjusting in private.”

“D'ya want me to-”

“No. You're not going anywhere.”

Ellis ducked his head and Nick was sure he saw a faint blush. It was damn adorable.

“'kay. 'Cause I don' wanna go nowhere neither.”

Ellis was being so slow and cautious as he ran his fingers over his arm, and as much as Nick wanted to be able to just force his body to cooperate so he didn't have to seem so...delicate, the caution was appreciated.

“Nick? If I can, uh, figure out a way ta kiss you without it hurtin', can I?”

“ _Christ_ , El.”

He shifted on the bed, kept hold of the hand in his but let their legs seperate. As he shifted onto his side his sore shoulder met heavily with the mattress in a position that it didn't appreciate – okay, _no_. No. No. Bad idea.

“Ow, _fuck_.”

He rolled back over and reached for his shoulder again.

“I did say _without_ it hurtin', Nick.”

“Wiseass.” Nick as good as growled. “You're gonna have to do the work. Here. Now.”

He tugged Ellis' arm and motioned for him to, well, he wasn't quite sure. Kneel, somehow? Lean over him? Whatever – the kid could be inventive.

Ellis obliged and bit down on his lip before tossing back the covers so he could sit upright. He twisted his own body and placed a hand over Nick's, bracing himself against the wall as he looked down at the con with a soft smile.

“Howdy.”

Before Nick could reply, their lips were meeting and _god_ Ellis was a good kisser. He closed his eyes, though he wanted to take in every inch of the Southerner's bare chest, and soon a hand was curling around his face, brushing against his hair and cheek as he kept him flat.

The 'Howdy' reverberated through him – _how was Ellis so fucking sexy?_ – and his back arched upwards as they kissed which caused the dull ache to make itself known. He just wanted to shut off his brain and enjoy the moment, not think about all of the other crap.

“How's this?” Ellis asked only inches from his lips.

Nick responded by catching them again and tugging Ellis down over him, hard. The kid managed to catch himself and whilst he did lower himself down, he didn't outright collapse over the conman.

“Better.”

The bill of the cap caught him on the cheek and he reached up to flip it off.

“Hey,” Ellis murmured in complaint, turning his head back to look for it.

“You don't need it right now, sport.”

The Georgian nodded and ducked down again, not meeting Nick's lips but instead ghosting his lips against his earlobe.

“Don' feel whole if 'm not wearin' it.”

It was an interesting sight to see, curls reached the top of his ears and it adjusted the frame of his face.

Nick chuckled and skimmed his hand down the bed where he located the hat as far down as he could reach. He set it back down on Ellis' head, only backwards.

“There you go, _cowboy_.”

“S'not a cowboy hat.”

“Do you have one of those?”

“I wore 'em plenty back home.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

Totally not imagining him wearing one. Naked.

“Why'd you stop kissing me?”

“Y'want me to keep kissin' ya?”

“I'd be disappointed if you stopped.”

Ellis' smile widened and he leant down again, keeping his backwards hat in place. He brushed his thumb against Nick's chin, the light scratch of stubble grazing his fingertips. He pressed their lips together again and Nick felt Ellis' shift so he had more leverage to lean into the kiss. The kid was trying to take his weight himself and he was avoiding too much pressure, jesus, he was too freaking nice, but Nick's back appreciated it. Truth be told, even if he did start to hurt right there and then, he'd be more likely to draw the youngster closer just to get through it.

There was no hiding the fact he was starting to enjoy the position of the guy over him just a little more than he'd anticipated. Some part of him lay across his slacks, over his thigh and brushing unceremoniously close to his crotch. He lifted a hand, the one attached to his less fucked shoulder, and curled his fingers around Ellis' hip.

“Yer rings'r cold.”

He drew his hand back at that, but Ellis chuckled and shook his head.

“Naw, put it back. S'nice.”

He obliged, of course, stroking his fingertips across the smooth firm skin he found there.

Ellis leant back down at that and kissed him again, shifting his body until he felt pressure against his crotch.

_Fuck_. He bucked up towards it, bad back be damned, and the sensation caused his vision to white out at the edges.

“ _Oh.”_ Ellis shifted again, dragging himself across again and the conman let out a moan as he could feel the hardness of the southerner too.

This was new. They'd been close, hell Nick had seen Ellis naked a bunch of times but he'd never been aroused and that suddenly seemed a fuck ton of different. He curled his fingertips tighter against him and arched his back, grateful when it settled against the mattress without any twangs of pain.

“Y'know,” Ellis spoke quietly, looking pretty darn adorable but also ridiculous with that hat still placed backwards, “this is how I like you the best.”

“What, pinned underneath you without being able to move because I'm _injured?”_

“Naw, I wasn' gon' say tha', but if y'think I'm takin' advantage, I'll-”

He wasn't serious, he had a glimmer in his gaze but as he made the slightest movement away which caused them to pull apart, Nick dragged him closer.

“Tell me what it was.” He could tell that his eyes were downcast, half-lidded and fucking _needy_ , and he felt like Ellis could say _anything_ and his thick accent would cause his body to react.

“Not mindin' bein' close. _Wanting_ to be close t'me.”

His body reacted, dick pulsing against Ellis' heat, but the words also made guilt trickle through him, a heat of his own forming on his face out of embarrassment rather than anything else.

“I'm shit at all of this, El.”

He knew the best thing to do was be honest. He could be honest with Ellis holding himself up above him, it was easy. _Easier_.

“You're fucking incredible. Annoying, yeah,” he grinned and shook his head at the flash of a frown on the other guy's lips, “but maybe...maybe I just find you annoying because I don't want to admit how much I like you. And...how much I'd miss it if you weren't there to be annoying.”

“S'that right?”

“It is.”

Ellis smiled, his soft, sweet, genuine smile, and brushed his lips slowly from Nick's forehead to his lips.

“I always knew it. Not tha' you liked me, 'cause I don' think y'did at first. But that y'didn't really mind me talkin' yer ear off.”

“Don't get any ideas of kicking it up any.”

“Nah, I know when t'stop.” Ellis grinned and shifted again, purposefully drawing himself across Nick's dick and both of them moaned at the contact that time. “Ah, shit. Nick, I really-” he bit down on his lip and did it again, slower, _longer_. “What d'ya wanna, uh-”

Nick was pleased that at least the kid was just as awkward as he was about it all, being a new experience for both of them. He'd never asked if Ellis had ever been with a guy before, somehow he doubted it but it was a possibility, and of course _he'd_ fucked guys before, but fucking wasn't really on the cards with everything that ached and stung.

Nick wasn't sure what he wanted them to do. He was almost content like this, and he was pretty certain that give it a little more time with making out and having his dick rubbed against, he'd probably fucking come anyway.

“You tell me.”

Ellis blushed, his redness always spreading deeper and further than Nick's ever did.

“This's nice,” he whispered, moving one hand from bracing himself and taking the weight on the other, moving it across Nick's shirt, his fingers brushing over the curls of hair underneath the collar. “Need t'take it slow, don' think your back an' shoulder would 'ppreciate too much action.”

He was _right_ , but Nick grunted and feigned aggrievement.

“Perhaps you should lay back down next to me. Your hands could be put to better use than holding yourself up like that.”

Ellis parted his lips, blushed then nodded and carefully un-straddled the older guy to join him on the bed.

Nick fumbled with his slacks and popped open his fly, tugging them down enough to run his hand over his underwear. He felt pretty gross, wouldn't dream of getting down and dirty whilst feeling like he hadn't showered in weeks – and it probably _had_ been about that long, but when he ran his finger over the tip of his dick and felt moistness there, he groaned.

Ellis was watching him with parted lips and when Nick caught sight, he pulled his hand back and reached across to him, his hand grazing the bare skin of his thigh before bumping the heavy bulge in his pants.

He'd always known that the kid packed a fucking huge dick; when he'd caught sight of Ellis unclothed it was clearly large even when soft.

“Jesus,” he muttered under his breath, “you sure got blessed.”

“S'kinda big, yeah,” Ellis was blushing again and it made Nick feel tingles of warmth. _Fucking adorable._

“Ain't gonna see me complaining.” Nick curled his hand around it, feeling the length from the tip to where Ellis' balls lay. They felt large too, full. He swiped his hand across and Ellis seemed to be surprised by the contact at the way he keened. “That sound is fucking hot, El.”

“If'ya keep doin' that, then you'll hear it a – _ah, damn it.”_

Nick really wasn't prepared for the effect of Ellis' moans on him.

“You can, uh...touch me too?”

Ellis' eyes widened and he nodded, stretching his hand across too, pushing aside the fly on his slacks as he curled his whole palm across Nick, squeezing quite hard.

“ _Fuck,”_ Nick gasped, and in response he did the exact same thing to the other guy, who made another deep moan.

As Ellis stroked against him, his fingers grazing the tip of his dick, he slid his fingers up to the waistband of his pants and worked them down until he was met with heavy, hard, _moist_ flesh. The kid was honest to god _huge_. If he was a betting man – irony, huh? - he'd have put him at over ten inches. His own dick was far less impressive but it got the job done, and though it was a scary prospect at having Ellis' trouser snake in his ass – which he would – he'd take sometimes – versatility was useful – he knew he could easily work the kid up enough for him to be comfortable when he fucked him.

“Jus' – jus' so y'know-” Ellis' voice was a rough whisper, “that feels so good, Nick. So fuckin' good, when yer feelin' better I really hope we can do more. _Everythin'.”_

The temptation to lay Ellis down and screw him there and then was strong, and it was difficult to resist the urge, but the idea of moving in that way with his back still out of commission? It wasn't worth it. Close, but not quite.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nick nodded, feeling his mind losing an edge of concentration as he wandered into the territory of feeling an orgasm welling up deep within him. His hand travelled down to Ellis' balls, the warmth of them radiating through his palm as he cupped them gently.

Ellis worked his way into his shorts too, his slacks really needing to come off but he didn't want to lift his hips and the kid found a way that worked. He wanted them to kiss, his lips were still full from the last time they had, but he bit down on his instead as a rough finger grazed the tip of him.

He wouldn't last long, he knew that much, and soon Ellis had wrapped around him completely and was drawing up and down slowly.

“S'okay?”

Nick nodded, “ _fucking perfect, Ellis.”_

He knew he needed to make more of an effort, praise the kid when he did good, offer words of support when things weren't going well. He hadn't been a nice guy, he'd be an asshole, yet here Ellis was. That meant something. If somebody had been as cold as he had to him, he wouldn't give them the time of day let alone touch their dick and let them kiss him.

“You too,” Ellis blew out, “s'just, I won't be long.”

“Me either. Shall we stop talking and...”

He squeezed Ellis again, and the kid nodded.

It really didn't take long after that. They moved at a similar speed, each copying the other and working to get each off.

It was Ellis who came first, hot spurts of come shooting over Nick's hand and onto his taught, muscled abs.

“Holy cow,” the southerner moaned loudly, breaths coming in hitching gasps. Even though his own orgasm he kept up his movements, but the sound of the kid and the scent of sex in the bunk made Nick give up his load seconds after.

His eyes slammed shut and his back tweaked as his body tensed, but he avoided a hiss of pain and kept it all in satisfaction and contentment.

He drew his hand back, observing the sticky mess and Ellis grinned and pulled his back too. It was hard to get like this when there was probably no water for a shower, but _fuck_ was it worth it.

“Oh, man.” Ellis tilted his head back, the cap falling from his head again as the bill hit the pillow. He tossed it off the edge of the mattress and looked across at Nick with a beaming smile. “S'not felt as good as that in a long time.”

It had been a long time since Nick had felt comfortable and relaxed enough to jerk off, let alone having another hand on his dick. It'd been a long, _long_ time since he'd done this with a guy, let alone somebody he actually wanted to be with.

He could feel how easily it'd be the push the kid away, tell him to back off now and give him some space. He pushed back the urge and fucking hated the fact that was even acknowledging the thought.

“Y'alright?”

He nodded, wiping the come onto the sheet. He'd probably regret that if they were going to be sleeping in the room again later that evening, but it'd dry up by then and he probably wouldn't even notice it. _Probably._

He tested out his sore shoulder, rolling it slowly and wincing as the movement tugged at damaged ligaments. He stopped, pronto, and raised his hand to curl around the joint, digging his fingers into it. He could feel Ellis' gaze on him and he sighed, keeping his hand firmly in place.

Ellis' worried gaze continued as he twisted onto his side and propped his head up with a hand. He tentatively reached across and let his fingers brush against the elbow of Nick's sore arm.

“Just getting old, don't worry about it.”

“Yer not _that_ old,” Ellis shook his head, “y'shouldn' have ta hurt so much.”

“A curse of my former life.” He grunted and let his hold loosen. “Running around shooting guns and wielding chainsaws hasn't done me any favours recently.”

“Can see tha'.” Ellis laughed softly and stroked Nick's elbow slowly and purposefully. “Y'just need to rest up. I'll make sure Coach 'n' Ro don' get no ideas to move out today.”

Nick wanted to argue, to say that he was fine to move out whenever, but a day of rest wouldn't do any of them harm.

Instead he nodded, and Ellis smiled back at him, almost as though he'd expected the argument.

“I'll tell 'em. You wanna, uh...roll onto your front an' I'll rub it out for ya again?”

Nick wanted to say _no. No, Ellis. I do not want your hands all over my fucked up body._

But...he did. Fucking hell, he _did_. Rolling over probably wouldn't be pretty, he was certain of that, but yeah.

“I'd like that.”


End file.
